


The Baby Project || Dramione

by emmalilius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmalilius/pseuds/emmalilius
Summary: The Golden Trio were three of the eight students who had decided to return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year after having been interrupted by the war.A new class had been put into effect at Hogwarts by request of the Ministry. All seventh year students were now required to take a parenting class. The Ministry had realized that more and more students were getting pregnant and didn't know anything about taking care of a child which is why this new class was being put into effect.Students were to be paired up and then afterward they would be given a letter from the Ministry explaining exactly what they would be expected to do during their school year for the class project.[HG/DM, HP/GW, RW/PP, BZ/LL]The Baby Project © emmalilius





	1. The Baby Project

The Golden Trio were three of the eight students who had decided to return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year after having been interrupted by the war.

A new class had been put into effect at Hogwarts by request of the Ministry. All seventh year students were now required to take a parenting class. The Ministry had realized that more and more students were getting pregnant and didn't know anything about taking care of a child which is why this new class was being put into effect.

Students were to be paired up and then afterward they would be given a letter from the Ministry explaining exactly what they would be expected to do during their school year for the class project.


	2. Disclaimer

This is my first time writing a story with this type of plot. I do know that there are a lot of other books out there with the same idea as this one though, but any similarities are completely coincidental (: If you have any questions regarding the story please don't be afraid to ask!


	3. One

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were three of the few who were returning to Hogwarts for their seventh year. The trio hopped off the train and walked over to where the thestrals were waiting along with the rest of the students.

They said a quick ' _hello_ ' to Hagrid who was once again helping first years into the boats before getting into their own carriage, Ginny hopping in behind them after catching up. Before the carriage left Neville and Luna got in as well, saying hello to the four.

In another carriage sat Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. The three were the only Slytherins that had decided to accept the invitation to return to Hogwarts. They hoped to fix their wrongdoings and they knew Headmistress McGonagall understood that, she was the one who had invited them back after all.

The only thing the three weren't sure about was the new class they were being forced take with the rest of the returning seventh years. Some parenting class that was ordered by the Ministry.

Draco knew that McGonagall wasn't fond of the idea as they had talked about it. She had had an idea of a way to bring unity back to Hogwarts and Draco was more than willing to go along with it, as long as a certain Gryffindor princess was too.

**. . .**

Hermione had received a letter whilst unpacking her things up in the Gryffindor tower. She noticed the familiar owl and gladly handed it a quick treat before taking and opening the letter.

_Dear Miss. Hermione Granger,_   
_I hope that you had a safe and enjoyable trip back to Hogwarts. I ask that once you are settled in you please come visit me up in the Headmistress' office before the Welcoming Feast for a quick chat. I have a question to ask you about the new class that has been put into place by the Ministry. The password is Lemon Drop. Please send your reply back with Gizmo._   
_Sincerely,_   
_Headmistress McGonagall_

Hermione smiled before pulling out a piece of parchment paper and a quill, quickly writing back her response. Once she was done she tied the letter to Gizmo's leg and sent him back but not before giving the owl another treat.

The girl continued to unpack her things and when she was done she grabbed her wand, putting it into her back pocket of her jeans before walking out of her dorm and down into the Common Room.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry called out from his spot on the couch next to Ginny. Ron sat in an armchair next to them, playing a game of Wizards Chess with his sister.

"Hey guys," Hermione smiled. "I'll see you at the feast, McGonagall wanted to talk to me before."

"Okay, 'Mione. See you then," Ginny responded before moving one of her chess pieces.

She waved to them before walking into the tunnel that lead to the passageways and out into the hall.

**. . .**

Hermione made her way toward Gargoyle Corridor and gave the password as soon as she stood in front of the only Gargoyle on the third floor. The Gargoyle moved to the side, revealing a moving staircase. She stepped onto it, making her way up to the office.

Hermione was greeted by a big wooden door seconds later. She knocked on the door, waiting to be called in before opening it and greeting Headmistress McGonagall.

"Hello, Headmistress," Hermione smiled, greeting one of her favorite professors.

"Miss. Granger, how nice to see you again," McGonagall smiled back, pulling the young girl into a quick hug. "Please, sit."

Hermione took a seat in front of the mahogany desk, allowing for Professor McGonagall to begin the conversation she wanted to have.

"So, Miss. Granger, as you're aware the Ministry has enforced a new class to take place for all seventh years. In the class you're paired with a partner and you and that partner will raise a child or children together, depending on the letter you get from the Ministry."

Hermione nodded, letting the Professor continue on with what she was saying.

"As you know, only eight of you have returned to complete your seventh year instead of just moving on. Now, the pairs for the class have already been made and since I had input on the pairings I already know who is paired with who."

McGonagall looked up to see if Hermione was following along with what she had been saying. She continued when she received another nod of understanding from the young witch.

"Well, my main goal for this year is to promote house unity especially after the war. Because of this goal, I had to make some readjustments with the pairings and fortunately the Ministry allowed for me to make the changes."

Hermione raised her eyebrow a bit, having a feeling these changes had to do with her and who she was paired with.

"Now, as I'm sure you've figured out already, I've called you in here because it was your pairing that I changed. With the house unity I want to begin, I've changed your partner to be Mr. Malfoy. Before you say anything, I want you to know that Mr. Malfoy has already been told of this. He has agreed to the change and believes that it will help house unity begin."

"Professor, with all due respect, I don't think it would work between us. Malfoy and I don't get along very well," Hermione spluttered.

"As I said, Mr. Malfoy has already agreed to this and I hope you do too. I can promise you that Mr. Malfoy will cause no trouble between the two of you. He has changed a lot since the war, Miss. Granger, I can assure you of that."

Hermione sat quietly in her seat, thinking over what was just said. "Okay. Okay, I'll do it. I'm not sure how great it'll work out at first between all of us but if Mal- Draco has already agreed then I'm up for it."

"Wonderful, I'll let Mr. Malfoy know and then I will see you two and the others after the feast so you can collect your letters. I'm certain this will help bring house unity into motion."


	4. Two

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall for the Welcome Feast. Along the way she spotted Malfoy and walked over to him.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Hermione called out, grabbing his attention away from his friends. Draco bid them a goodbye before meeting her halfway.

"Granger," Draco replied. "I take it you've talked to Headmistress McGonagall."

"I have," Hermione nodded. "It'll be a pleasure to work with you on this project."

"So you agreed, then?"

"Yes, I agreed. Although me agreeing wouldn't have changed anything as we still would've been partnered up. Us agreeing has just made this a more civil partnership."

"You're still a little know-it-all, aren't you Granger?" Draco chuckled, a smirk forming on his face as he looked down at the witch.

Hermione had definitely grown into her body along the years. Her before bushy hair was now silky smooth, hanging down her shoulders in ringlets. Draco wondered what it'd feel like to run his fingers through her hair.

"And you're still as cocky as ever," she mumbled in response. Draco laughed again.

"Well, we might as well make the best of it. We're going to be stuck together all year with kids."

"Oh Godric, don't remind me," Hermione groaned.

They walked together into the Great Hall, splitting up to go to their own houses table. At the top where the Professors and Headmistress sat, McGonagall smiled, already knowing that her plan to unite the houses and maybe make a couple out of the two had been put into place.

**. . .**

"I'd like to ask all seventh years to please stay behind as I have some announcements for all of you. Sixth year prefects, please take the rest of your house back to your Common Room as classes start back up bright and early tomorrow morning for everyone."

There was some chaos as the prefects tried getting the younger years in order, leading their houses to their respectful Common Rooms. Once they were gone McGonagall conjured up one small table and the ten seventh years moved to sit around it.

"As you all know a new class called Parenting 101 has been put into effect by the Ministry. You will be paired up and then you and your partner will receive a letter from the Minister himself explaining exactly what you'll be doing. Your pairings have already been decided by the Ministry but I also had a say in who was paired so please keep that in mind."

The ten students all looked at each other, two of them already knowing that they were paired together.

"Right then, for the pairings. Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Lovegood, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Parkinson, Mr. Zabini and Miss. Brown, and Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger," McGonagall read off the scroll in her hands.

"What?! You can't put Hermione with that git!" Ron yelled out, his face turning red.

"Mr. Weasley, I ask that you kindly take your seat and quiet down. I've already spoken to Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy about this and they've both agreed to the pairing."

Ron sat down, although his face was still an ugly shade of red and he was still very upset.

"Now, as you've seen, the Ministry has added a new building to Hogwarts. This will be known as the Parenting Ward. You ten will all be living there. Each pair has their own little flat inside of the building that contains a kitchen, living room, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms."

McGonagall watched as the ten students took in the words she had just spoken. Before starting up again, she waved her hand and packets showed up in front of each pair.

"Inside of these are your letters from the Ministry as well as the keys to your flats. All of your stuff has already been moved into your respective flats so there's no need to worry about any of that. I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow morning as Parenting 101 is your first class. Goodnight."

And with that McGonagall left the Great Hall, leaving the ten students to stare at each other before they slowly but quietly made their way to their new rooms with their pairs.


	5. Three

Hermione opened the packet for her and Draco, fishing out one of the keys inside of it. Pulling it out, she put it into the keyhole and unlocked the door. She pushed the door open and stepped inside, Draco following and shutting the door behind her.

"Wow," Hermione whispered as she entered the living room. "This is beautiful."

"Yeah, it's nice," Draco agreed. The room was neutral. There were no Gryffindor or Slytherin colors in sight, there weren't any house colors in sight as matter of fact. Draco liked that.

"So, shall we sit and read our letter?" She asked, moving herself over to sit on the sofa. Hermione pulled up her legs and tucked them under herself, waiting for Draco to come sit beside her. He moved and sat next to her, waiting for her to open and read the letter.

" _Dear Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger,_  
 _I am sure Headmistress McGonagall has already informed you about what will be taking place during the new Parenting 101 class. Your only assignment for this class will be the project you'll be doing for the whole year, this project will be taking care of a baby. Or, in your case, twins. Tomorrow during class Miss. Granger, along with the other girls, will take a potion that will make them pregnant. Each potion has already been made but will require a hair so the children that you get will have the same genes as you and your partner. The nursery has already been set up and it will reflect the children you'll be having. Headmistress McGonagall will explain more tomorrow during your class but if you do have any questions please don't be afraid to ask. We wish you the best of luck on your journey!_  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _The Minister of Magic_ "

Hermione put the letter down after she had finished reading it aloud. "Well, should we take a look at the nursery?"

Draco nodded and got up off the couch, offering his hand to Hermione. She smiled a bit and took his hand, allowing him to pull her up. Draco hadn't let go of her hand as they walked together to one of the rooms.

They had figured that it was the nursery since the other two doors were opened and showed a more grownup looking bedroom and what looked like a children's bathroom. Hermione opened the closed door and gasped at what she saw.

The nursery had two cribs, both were a white color but one crib had a pink blanket while the other had a blue. The room itself was a natural color just like the rest of the small house. Between the two beds was a changing table along with storage spaces for probably diapers and other necessities needed for the babies. In the corner was a lamp and chair with a closed container of children's books.

Draco had been absentmindedly rubbing his thumb up and down the side of Hermione's hand, causing her to blush when she noticed what he was doing.

' _Maybe this won't be so bad after all,_ ' Draco and Hermione both thought to themselves.

**. . .**

It was the next morning and the two had decided to stay in for breakfast instead of going to the Great Hall as it would give them time to talk about the class they would soon be going to and the children they would soon have.

"How do you feel about all this?" Draco asked, whilst fixing a plate of toast for himself.

Hermione sat eating a bowl of cereal, swallowing what she had in her mouth before responding to his question. "I don't know, I mean I'm sure we'll be fine to get along. We have been for the most part already. I just don't know how it'll go with children added into the mix, plus my friends don't really like you and your friends don't really like me."

Draco nodded in agreement. "Well McGongall knows what she's doing so I'm sure it'll all work out for the best. The only reason we're paired together is because she wants to create house unity and I honestly don't mind it at all. I'd rather my child, when I do have one for real, go to a school where he won't be bullied for my mistakes."

"I respect that," Hermione said, looking up at the boy thoughtfully.

Draco sent her a small smile before clearing his plate of any remains and flicking his wand, letting the plate wash magically.

"I'm going to get ready for class," Draco spoke. "I'll see you later."

And with that he left the kitchen to change, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

**. . .**

"Good morning, students. I hope you all had a peaceful sleep," McGonagall announced to the seventh years. "Now, please get up and sit by your assigned partners. We'll be beginning right away."

Hermione stood up and moved to sit in the previously filled seat next to Draco, sending him a small smile. She could hear Ron muttering from the other side of the room when Pansy sat next to him, slamming her own books onto the desk in front of her.

Harry and Ginny looked as happy as ever to have been paired up together, as did Neville and Luna. Blaise and Lavender didn't seem to have a problem with each other either.

"There is a potion in front of you, now please don't sm-" Before McGonagall could finish what she was saying there were two groans and then two sounds of bodies falling to the floor. "Smell it," McGonagall sighed.

Lavender Brown and Neville Longbottom were laid on the floor, completely passed out.

"Leave it to Longbottom and Brown to not wait for instructions," Pansy joked.

"Right then, I'll be right back," Professor McGonagall said, levitating both of the bodies. "Don't touch anything and whatever you do _don't_ smell the potion. Oh, and Mr. Zabini, Miss. Lovegood you two will be paired for this project now as Miss. Brown and Mr. Longbottom will be out of it for a while."

**. . .**

Once Professor McGonagall returned, she continued with the lesson.

"As you have seen this potion has a strong consequence if you straight up smell it. So, ladies, please do not smell the potion when you take it. Now please take both of your hairs and put them into the potion. Good, now stir it a bit. After you've stirred and you see a few bubbles then you're ready to take the potion."

Professor McGonagall watched as her students slowly stirred their potions. Bubbles popped up in them one at a time and she watched as the girls all downed the potions.

"Great. As you know the potion has been charmed so you will have the number of children you were told. The potion also has a fast track charm on it so the pregnancy won't last a full nine months like normal, but you will still go through the troubles pregnancy brings like morning sickness and irritability."

"In one month time you'll have your child or children, depending on how many you were assigned by the Ministry. The children will age quicker as well once they're here. You will have one month with them at each age. Once they turn ten you will only have a few weeks left with them before they disappear. When they're gone you and your partner will then have two weeks to write a five page report on the perks and consequences on having a child."

Hermione listened intently to her favorite Professor, writing down notes as well to be sure she understood everything that was being said and what would have to be done once the children were gone.

When McGonagall was done speaking she dismissed the class, allowing them some time to think before next class started.


	6. Four

"I can't believe I'm stuck with Parkinson doing this stupid project," Ron grumbled. They were all hanging out at Harry and Ginny's place, him and Hermione that is.

"Let it go Ron," Hermione sighed for the billionth time. "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Not that bad?! It's horrible! She's horrible! I can't stand her!"

"Would you calm down?" Ginny said. "It really isn't that big of a deal. It's not like you're actually married to her."

"Oh Godric, that would be hell," Ron groaned, falling back onto the couch dramatically.

"I'm done talking about this," Hermione announced. "When you're ready to grow up and forget about all the prejudice like the rest of us have then come and find me."

After bidding Harry and Ginny goodbye, Hermione stood up and left the flat walking over to the one she shared with Draco. Taking out the key, she put it into the hole before opening the door and shutting it behind her.

Draco was nowhere to be seen so Hermione walked into the room they shared and into the connected bathroom. She turned on the bath, setting it to a warm temperature and throwing in some bubbles for a bubble bath. She hadn't had one since she was kid and Hermione was feeling a little stressed out because of the pregnancy. She figured a nice bubble bath would calm her down a bit.

**. . .**

It had been about an hour and Hermione was still in her bath reading when the door to the flat opened. She could hear Draco talking to one of his friends, it sounded like Blaise to her, so she decided it was probably time to get out of the bath and get changed.

Hermione undid the stopper and grabbed a towel, wrapping herself in it as the water drained out of the bath. She grabbed a pair of leggings and an oversized gray sweatshirt, putting those on while redoing her hair into a bun.

Once she was dressed Hermione made her way out of the bathroom and through the bedroom, walking into the living room where she saw Draco and Blaise talking. Feeling like she was intruding, Hermione quickly made her way into the kitchen to make something to eat without them seeing her.

She opened one of the cabinets on the top shelf and stood on her tippy toes, reaching for the waffle mix. It had been about two weeks since she had taken the pregnancy potion and she was already starting to show, her sudden cravings weren't helping anything either.

Her fingers grasped the side of the waffle mix and she almost had it when it toppled over and opened up, all of the mix falling on top of her. Hermione screamed in frustration, causing Draco and Blaise to shoot up from their spots on the couch and run into the kitchen where they found a pregnant, fuming, and waffle mix covered Hermione.

"Shit," Draco mumbled under his breath. He slowly walked over to a now teary-eyed Hermione Granger and carefully took her hand into his own, trying not to upset her anymore than she already was.

"I just wanted some waffles," Hermione sniffled, tears falling down her face. ' _Damn hormones,_ ' she thought.

A small smile appeared on Draco's face as he pulled the witch into a hug. "It's alright, love. Blaise and I will make you some, yeah?"

Blaise nodded at the response, already starting to clean up the mix that had spilled out onto the kitchen counter and floor. He also didn't want to upset her more knowing just how fiery she could get.

"How about you go get yourself cleaned up and we'll start making them," Draco said soothingly, careful of his words and tone of voice. Hermione nodded and went to the other bathroom to take a shower since she didn't want to have another bath.

When the witch was gone Blaise looked at Draco with an interested expression.

"What?" Draco asked, confused as to why his friend was looking at him like that.

"Love?"

"Oh, yeah. I dunno," Draco said, shrugging his shoulders. "We've been getting along lately and her pregnancy has made her a bit unaware of her actions and words. We've been like, I dunno, I guess you could say close?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow but dropped the conversation nonetheless, continuing to clean the kitchen while Draco got out another box of waffle mix. He could tell that his friend was starting to develop some feelings for the young witch and he honestly didn't mind. Blaise thought Hermione was a nice girl, he knew that if they tried to pursue an actual relationship she would be able to handle him as well as keep him in line. Hermione challenged Draco and, in Blaise's opinion anyway, that was exactly what he needed.

**. . .**

Hermione stepped out of the shower to the aroma of waffles. She smiled knowing that soon enough she'd get to stuff her face with the fluffy and buttery deliciousness they were. The witch quickly grabbed another pair of leggings and threw those on along with one of Draco's old Quidditch sweatshirts that he had leant her since they were practically what she was living in these days and she didn't have any of her own to wear.

She then made her way back to the kitchen where a plate of waffles was waiting for her. Hermione's eyes lit up at the sight and she eagerly took a bite out of one of them, not even noticing that Draco and Blaise were both watching her. Soon enough she looked up only to find two pairs of eyes on her, making a blush spread profusely across her cheeks.

"What?" She asked, her mouth still slightly full from the waffle she had previously shoved into it. Draco and Blaise both chuckled, shaking their heads as if to say 'nothing'. Hermione shrugged and went back to eating, not caring what they thought. She was carrying twins after all.

**. . .**

Later that night after Blaise had left Draco and Hermione were finishing up some homework they had been assigned. Draco had finished before her and had gone to take a shower to get ready for bed. Hermione finished up her homework and then took out a book, wanting to read a few chapters before bed.

She settled herself on the couch and began reading, soon enough falling asleep with the book face down across her chest. When Draco got out of the shower he made his way into their shared room to change before going out to tell Hermione that he was going to bed.

What he didn't expect to find was an uncomfortable looking, sleeping Hermione sprawled out on the couch. Draco sighed and moved the book off of her, making sure to mark which page she had left on before closing it. He then put one arm underneath her legs and one underneath her arms and picked her up bridal style, carrying her into the room they shared. Draco laid her on the bed before climbing in on the other side.

He shut his eyes and right as he was about to fall asleep he felt Hermione move closer and soon enough their legs were tangled together with her head laying on his chest. Draco's breathing hitched for a second before slowly starting back up again. He actually didn't mind the embrace so he shut his eyes again and fell asleep, but not before lazily resting his arm across Hermione's torso, pulling her in closer.


	7. Baby Name Help

if anyone has any baby name suggestions for ron & pansy and blaise & luna that would be really helpful (:

ron & pansy are having triplets

blaise & luna are having one child

the genders have not been decided yet so any name helps, thank you!!

\- emma


	8. Five

Hermione woke up the next day feeling an extremely strong urge to need to pee. Unfortunately, she couldn't get up since a large arm was strung across her body holding her down. She tried moving it off but there was no use since every time she tried the grip on her just tightened.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, wiggling around in his embrace. "Draco wake up."

"Umph.. too early.. sleep."

"Draco, please. I have to pee and your arm won't budge."

"Shhh," Draco said.

"Draco Malfoy! Let go of me right now!" She yelled, really having to pee.

Draco shot up at this, his arm coming right off of her. Hermione shot up as well, running to the bathroom. The door had barely shut behind her when she finally got to do what she wanted.

When she came out of the bathroom he mumbled a quiet "sorry" before grabbing a pair of jeans and throwing them on. He then walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to make some breakfast for the two of them.

Hermione changed into her Gryffindor shirt and a pair of jeans before walking out into the kitchen as well where she found Draco with a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. The smell of the eggs made her gag a bit but she didn't pay any attention to it.

"There's a plate on the counter for you if you want it," Draco said. "Help yourself."

"Thanks," Hermione replied, sending him a small smile. "I think I'm going to go to the Great Hall to eat though, I want to spend some time with my friends."

Draco nodded, saying goodbye to the witch before she left with her cloak and bag.

**. . .**

All the different smells hit her all at once when she stepped into the Great Hall. Hermione pushed it to the side again, walking over to the Gryffindor Table where she found her friends.

"Hey 'Mione," Ginny smiled, greeting her friend.

"Hi guys," she smiled back, sitting down next to Harry and across from Ron.

"How're you feeling, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Ginny hasn't been feeling too great, bit of morning sickness here and there."

"I'm doing okay," Hermione said slowly, thinking about her words. "I've had a few cravings but no morning sickness yet, although I'm sure it's not too far away since I've been feeling a bit uneasy lately."

"It hasn't been too fun," Ginny admitted. "Luckily I've had Harry by my side though. He's been such a great help. The hormones aren't any fun either."

"You can say that again," Hermione and Harry replied at the same time. Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's confession and Ginny hit him upside the head.

"Ow!" He cried out, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Serves you right," Ginny spoke. "You don't have any right to complain. You're not the one who's going to be blown up like a balloon."

Hermione laughed before flinging a hand to cover her mouth, swallowing back the vile taste of vomit.

"I- I have to go," she said before rushing out of the Great Hall and into the nearest girls bathroom. She threw open a stall before falling onto her knees, retching since her stomach was empty because she hadn't had the chance to eat anything yet.

Ginny ran out behind her after yelling at Harry and Ron to get Draco down here, following her into the bathroom. She found Hermione kneeling down before a toilet in the only open stall. Ginny knelt down behind her friend and held her hair back while rubbing a hand up and down her back in circles.

**. . .**

Draco was just leaving for class when Harry and Ron came running down the hall, yelling something at him about Hermione.

"Potter, Weasley, calm down and tell me what happened with Hermione. I can't understand you," Draco spoke, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning up against the door.

"H- Hermione, sh- she's sick or s-something," Ron breathed out, trying to catch his breath from the running he had been doing.

"She ran into the bathroom," Harry explained, having already caught his breath. "Morning sickness has started I think. I've seen it before with Ginny."

Draco's eyes went wide. "Which bathroom is she in?"

"One right outside the Great Hall," Harry responded.

Draco said a quick 'thanks' before running out of the building the exact way Harry and Ron had just come from.

When he got to the bathroom he debated on whether or not he should just barge in, deciding on the latter Draco walked into the bathroom.

"Hermione?" He called out, standing near the doorway afraid to go in any farther without some sign of confirmation she was still in here.

"In here," Ginny called out.

Draco walked toward the sound to find Ginny sitting beside a slow breathing Hermione, holding her hair back with one hand and rubbing her back with another. He sent her a small smile before sitting down on the other side.

"I can take it from here, thanks Weas- Ginny," Draco said. "Would you mind telling Professor McGonagall that Hermione and I will be taking the day off?"

"Yeah, of course," Ginny said. She let go of Hermione's hair and stood up, wiping herself off from the dirty bathroom floor. Ginny grabbed her bag and put it on her shoulder, sending Draco a comforting smile before leaving the bathroom and heading to class.


	9. Six

The rest of their day was spent in the bathroom, Draco whispering calming things in Hermione's ear while holding her hair and rubbing her back. After a while he decided that she would probably be more comfortable back in their flat so he carefully picked her up and walked toward the Parenting Ward.

Draco opened the door to their flat and walked her into their bedroom, laying Hermione down onto the bed.

"I'll be right back," Draco said, moving to the kitchen. He grabbed a bucket from under the sink and took a package of crackers from one of the cabinets. Walking back into the room, he set the bucket down on the side of the bed and handed Hermione the package of crackers.

Draco then went into the bathroom and wet a washcloth, bringing it back with him and laying it over her forehead.

"How're you feeling?" He asked.

"Horrible," Hermione answered. "Probably doesn't help that I haven't eaten anything all day until now." She held up the bag of crackers, taking one and shoving it into her mouth.

Draco sent her a sad smile and sat next to her on the bed. "Sucks you have to go through all this for a class."

Hermione nodded in response, groaning as pain shot through her body. That happened whenever the potion went into effect letting her know that soon enough her stomach would be growing even more. She was already big enough and there were still three weeks left until the end of the month.

"Why're you being so nice to me?" She asked, trying to sit up and get comfortable.

"I dunno," Draco responded. "I've changed a lot, as I'm sure McGonagall told you. I've put the war and all that prejudice shit behind me. Never really believed in any of it either, it was more of my father forcing his own beliefs onto me. And well, on top of all that, I just figured you're already going through enough pain and don't need me being a dick to you added on top of it all."

"I don't blame you, y'know," Hermione said after a while of silence. "I don't blame you for anything you said or did when we were younger. I'm not sure how but I think I kind of knew that it was your dad making you act that way. Maybe it was the war that made me realize it but somehow I think I knew back then that it wasn't really you, I just didn't want to believe it."

Draco smirked. She definitely was the brightest witch of their age. "I appreciate that."

**. . .**

"Godric, I can't wait to get these things out of me," Hermione complained, moving around again. She was getting even more uncomfortable by the second and her double Potions class today wasn't helping anything.

"You can say that again," Ginny mumbled. She was carrying triplets and was even bigger than Hermione was. They only had one more week to go before they could finally meet their 'children' and both girls were getting more antsy everyday.

Soon enough class was over, allowing Hermione and Ginny to finally get off of the uncomfortable benches they were forced to sit on during Potions. It was time for lunch and because they were both still sensitive to the different smells in the Great Hall the two had been eating together in their flats. Hermione and Ginny had definitely bonded even more over their lunches alone, talking about children names and how different their lives would be for a short period of time.

"It'll be so weird y'know," Hermione said. "Afterward I mean. I feel like we're going to get so attached to them and then they're just going to disappear one day and it'll all be like they never existed."

"Yeah, I get that," Ginny nodded. "It will be weird but I feel knowing that it'll happen now may help when it actually does happen."

"I guess so," Hermione concluded. She opened the door to her flat for herself and Ginny, shutting it behind them. Walking into the kitchen she looked for something for them to eat before finding a frozen cheese pizza in the freezer. "Cheese pizza?"

"Sounds great," Ginny answered, sitting on the couch and flipping through the tv channels.

Hermione took the pizza out as well as her wand, magically defrosting and heating it up. She took out two plates and a thing of fruit before moving the pizza box, plates, and fruit to the living room. Sitting next to Ginny, she handed her a plate and took one for herself as well as a slice of pizza.

The two girls talked some more while they ate, the tv playing as white noise in the background.


	10. Seven

All the girls were due any day now and if one thing was for sure it was that everyone was scared out of their minds. The girls knowing that they would soon have to push out a baby, or two, or three and the guys knowing that they would have to be there and watch it happen.

"I don't know if I can do it, mate," Draco said aloud to Blaise. The two were hanging at Blaise and Luna's having a sip of firewhiskey while talking about the birthing.

"I don't think any of us can do it," Blaise responded taking another gulp of the alcoholic beverage they had snuck in. "I don't even think the girls want to do it and they're the ones who actually have to do something."

There was a knock at the door and Blaise stood up, going to answer it. He opened the door and in front of him stood Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, a sight he never thought he'd see.

"Heard you had some firewhiskey," Harry spoke up sheepishly. "Mind if we join in?"

Blaise sent a look over to Draco before opening the door wider, allowing the two Gryffindors to enter. Draco got two more firewhiskey's from the fridge and handed them over.

The four sat in silence for a bit until Draco started speaking. "How're you two feeling about this whole baby thing?"

Harry snorted, shaking his head. "Can't say I hate it cause I don't, but I'm not too fond of it either. Guess it'll help Ginny and I prepare for what's to come in the future but I think it's a little too early to be thinking about any of this."

"Parkinson's had it worse than me so far," Ron mumbled. The two also had the pleasure of getting stuck with triplets considering the Weasley genes.

Draco nodded in agreement. Hermione had been having it pretty bad as well. She'd missed a lot of classes, all of the girls had. McGonagall believed that all of the symptoms were worse than they should of been because of the fast-paced charm that was on the potion.

"Luna's been okay," Blaise said. "She's definitely had it a lot better than the others."

Luna and Blaise were only having one child, which is probably why she wasn't as bad as the others considering they were all having twins or triplets.

"I just can't wait for this all to be over," Ron spoke, taking a sip of his firewhiskey.

"Yeah, it'll be weird though after. Like going through all of this just to have the kids disappear at the end of the year. Ginny was saying that Hermione said she's afraid of getting too attached. I understand where she's coming from and I honestly hadn't thought about it that much but it will be pretty weird when it's all over."

Draco thought about what Harry had said. He didn't know that Hermione was feeling that way and all he wanted to do now was go back to their flat so he could tell her that it would all be okay. The two had become very close in the past month and Draco thought that he might even have some feelings for the witch.

**. . .**

Hours had passed and Luna returned to her flat to find four passed out and intoxicated boys in her living room. Sighing, she went to find Ginny, Hermione, and Pansy so they could help her get them up and back to their rightful flats.

The four witches stood next to each other, watching the boys sleep.

"Alright, I got this," Hermione said, taking out her wand. "Aguamenti."

Water sprayed from her wand and onto the boys, waking them immediately from their peaceful slumber.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione," Ron whined, shooting up from the couch soaking wet.

"Let's go, all of you," Ginny scolded. The remaining three stood up.

Harry, Ron, and Draco mumbled a quick apology to Luna before smiling sheepishly at their partners and walking out of the flat. Blaise on the other hand made his way to their room, leaving the door behind him open.

The girls said another quick apology to Luna and bid her a goodnight before following their guilty partners into their own flats.

**. . .**

Hermione, already ready for bed, walked straight into the bedroom to get some much-deserved sleep that had previously been interrupted. Draco followed quietly behind, his guilty eyes searching her fiery ones.

"I'm sorry," Draco spoke softly. He knew what they had done was wrong.

"You better be," Hermione answered. "You four know better than that! You know that Ginny, Luna, Pansy, and I are pregnant and could be due any moment now! What if one of us had gone into labor, you wouldn't have even known!"

Draco looked down, biting his lip. He knew that they were supposed to be with their partners at all times right now and he knew that Hermione knew he knew that.

"Just come to bed," she whispered. "It's forgotten already. You guys made a mistake. It's alright."

He knew he had gotten lucky with as his partner. There was no doubt in his mind that Harry and Ron were both getting yelled at right now by extremely pissed pregnant girls. This pregnancy had definitely calmed Hermione down a bit, or at least made her too tired to be upset with him for more than a minute.

Draco changed into his boxers before slipping into bed next to her. He wrapped an arm around the bottom of her bursting stomach, pulling her into his chest. There was also no doubt in his mind that he was definitely falling for Hermione Granger.

**. . .**

"Draco, wake up!" Hermione yelled, frantically searching for her wand to turn on the light. "Draco! Please wake up!"

He stirred a bit, but didn't fully wake up.

"Draco Malfoy, wake up right now! I need you to wake up," Hermione cried out, shaking him with one of her hands while the other continued to search for her wand.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled groggily.

"The babies are coming."

"Shit!"


	11. Eight

"Shit, shit, shit!"

"Draco stop cursing! That's not helping anything."

"Fuck, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be sure?! Don't just stand there! Help me you stupid idiot!"

"Shit, right," Draco scrambled up. "I- What do I do?!"

"Call Madame Pomfrey over the floo, let her know we'll be coming in like two minutes."

"Right, okay," Draco ran over to the fireplace, quickly flooing the nurse before running back over to Hermione's side.

"Now what?"

"Help me!"

"Right," Draco nodded. He carefully picked the witch up, carrying her over to the floo. He stepped inside, still holding Hermione, and she grabbed a thing of floo powder. Hermione threw it down and Draco spoke the words ' _Hospital Wing_ '.

**. . .**

Hours had passed and Draco was still waiting in the Hospital Wing. Every now and then he could hear groaning coming from Hermione's mouth. He hadn't been back there yet, figuring she didn't want him there with her.

He sat in one of the chairs, head in his hands trying to get some sleep. Draco had been asleep for a good five minutes when he was suddenly awakened by a frantic, pregnant Ginny Weasley.

"Huh? What happened?" He mumbled.

"She's going into labor?!" Ginny yelled. "And you didn't tell me?!"

"Sorry?" Draco questioned, still half asleep.

Harry came running in seconds later.

"Ginny, I told you you can't just go running off. I know Draco didn't tell you but I'm sure here's a little more preoccupied with other things."

Ginny huffed and fell back into one of the chairs, crossing her arms angrily.

"So how's she doing," Harry asked, turning to face Draco.

"I dunno," Draco responded. "I haven't been back there."

"What do you mean you haven't been back there?"

"I haven't been back there. I didn't think I should."

"Godric, Malfoy," Harry spoke. "How stupid are you? Get your dumbass back there."

Harry pulled Draco up from his seat and pushed him toward the closed door. "Go in there and help her through this."

Draco walked into the room to find a panting Hermione and a happy looking Madame Pomfrey.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy! Glad you finally decided to join us. Everything is looking great here, all is going to plan."

"Speak for yourself," Hermione grumbled, pain obviously shooting through her body. "Get your ass over here and hold my hand, Malfoy."

Draco's eyes widened at the request but rushed over to her side nonetheless. He took her hand into his own and winced at the sudden squeezing.

"Shit, 'Mione. You're going to make me lose the circulation in my hand if you keep squeezing like that."

"It's not my fault I'm in pain," She seethed out, glaring at him.

"Fuck, I didn't mean it like. Sorry."

"Alright, Miss. Granger. It's time to start pushing, the babies are ready to be born."

**. . .**

After an hour and a half, plenty of screams, and lots of yelling at Draco, the two students were finally both holding a baby in their arms. Draco a baby girl and Hermione a baby boy.

"Right, have you two come up with names yet?" Madame Pomfrey asked the two.

"Danielle Rose for the girl," Draco whispered, staring in awe at the baby girl laid in his arms.

"Scorpius Hyperion for the boy," Hermione whispered, cooing. She was already absolutely in love with the child and had no idea how she would ever be able to give him up.


	12. authors note (updates)

_i've been thinking about it recently and i've decided that i'm going to do a_ _ combination of short chapters and long chapters _ _. school is coming up for me (about 4 more days) and it's my top priority, especially since this is my last year._

_so basically as of right now (08/6/17), The Baby Project will be having a_ _ combination of short chapters and long chapters _ _. it really just depends on when i get time to write so please don't be upset with me. i'll try to at least get a chapter up every two weeks (whether it's short or long)._

_this book isn't really planned out either so i'm just writing whatever comes to mind, so if any of you have any ideas or things you'd like to maybe see happen please PM me._

_but i am sorry guys. this is just the way it's going to have to be for now. i do promise you that i'm not stopping completely and abandoning this book, it's just going to take some time._

_love you all,_

_\- emma_


	13. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i messed up on the time frame i was planning on doing so instead of going back into the previous chapters and changing things i'm automatically making the children be two years old instead of newborns  
> \- emma

It had been a few days since Hermione and Draco had welcomed their children into the world. The rest of the girls also already had their children, minus Luna who was currently in labor.

Everything had been going great so far with their children and it definitely helped that they didn't have to take care of newborns and still go to class. After the children had been birthed they magically became two year olds.

Hermione and Draco couldn't have asked for a better arrangement either. This was probably the most fun school project the both of them had ever done, although fun probably wasn't what the Ministry wanted them to feel.

"Mummy!" A two year old Scorpius called out from the playroom. "Come play with us!"

Since the Ministry had made it so we wouldn't have to take care of newborns, the children's room had been changed. It had been made into one bedroom and then two new rooms were created in the house, another bedroom and a playroom for the kids.

"Coming, sweetheart," Hermione called out, getting up from her spot on the sofa in the living room and walking over to where her son and daughter were playing.

After the kids had arrived, everyone's school schedule had changed so at least one parent could be with their children at all times. Draco and Hermione both had a smaller amount of classes this year though which allowed for the both of them to be together with the kids around lunch time and at the end of the day.

"Where's daddy?" Danielle asked as soon as Hermione had entered the playroom. She sat between the two children, picking up a crayon and started coloring with them.

"He's in class right now. He'll be back soon," Hermione responded. She got that question constantly from Danielle and Draco said that when she wasn't here he got the same from Scorpius.

It was clear to everyone after the constant repetition of those questions that Danielle was definitely a daddy's girl and Scorpius was definitely a mama's boy.

**. . .**

About an hour had passed and Draco had finally returned from his three morning classes. When he entered the house Draco was a bit surprised that he wasn't welcomed like normal, not one of the children had run up and greeted him. He put his bag downs and went off to find where they were.

He checked their rooms first and after seeing that neither child was there he checked the playroom. Not seeing anyone in there either he figured that Hermione had probably taken them outside to play somewhere.

Draco walked toward his and Hermione's shared room, ready to take a quick nap before she and the children got back. He opened the door and walked inside, surprised at how dark it was until he caught sight of Hermione laying in the middle of the bed, their two children on either side of her sleeping.

Draco smiled at the sight and carefully climbed in next his daughter, careful not to wake her or his son up. Once he was comfortable Draco closed his eyes, falling into a quick slumber beside the rest of his temporary family.


	14. Ten

Draco walked through the door and into the house after he was done with his morning classes. All the returnees had been given the rest of the afternoon off, so they had gotten permission from McGonagall to take their children off of Hogwarts property and to a nearby beach.

The first thing he saw when he entered the house was his son and daughter who were both already in their bathing suits, lying on the couch watching some kids show. His daughter was in a pink, one-piece (thankfully to Draco) with pineapples on it.

And his son was in a pair of blue and white swim trunks that had anchors on it.

Draco made his way to the bedroom, only to find the door locked.

"Hold on, baby! Mummy's almost ready," Hermione said through the door, thinking it was one of their two children who wanted in.

"It's Draco," he said, a smirk forming on his face because he could just picture the big blush that was currently spreading over Hermione's.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be done in a minute and then you can get changed."

Draco nodded at her response even though she couldn't see him and went to sit down next to his children as he waited. They were watching a show with dogs and this one kid who seemed to rescue people. He wondered why the town would need a kid and dogs to rescue them, could they not get older, more qualified people? Draco believed the show was called Paw Patrol, at least that's what tv called it anyway.

A few minutes later Hermione came out of their room wearing a mint colored t-shirt dress and a black bikini underneath.

When she walked out and into the kitchen to prepare some snacks for their trip, Draco got up and went into the bedroom to change. He came out seconds later wearing blue and white swim trunks.

**. . .**

"Danielle, Scorpius!" Hermione yelled out after her children who had rushed down with the other kids to the beach, leaving the parents behind on the little boardwalk.

"James, Albus, Lily!" Ginny yelled after her, just as upset that her own children didn't follow their rules.

The children stopped in their tracks, turning around to face their upset mothers.

"What did we tell you about leaving our sides until we got to our spot?" Ginny asked the five children.

"B-But we saw Aunt Pansy, Aunt Luna, Uncle Ron, and Uncle Blaise," James spoke up, a bit embarrassed about being yelled at by his mum.

"Yes, but we still asked you to stay by us," Hermione said softly. After that the nine of them continued to walk toward the others, who had surprisingly gotten there a few minutes before them.

Once the beach umbrellas were up and the beach chairs were laid out, the children were finally aloud to go out and play in the water.

"Keep your floaties on!" Hermione called out. "Draco, make sure they keep their floaties on."

"Yes, Hermione," he responded, chuckling at the look on his sons face.

Harry, Ron, Draco, and Blaise had all said that they would take the kids out to swim first, leaving Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, and Luna the chance to tan on the beach without having to worry.


	15. Completed Work

Along with more of my works, you can find the completed version of this story on my Wattpad @emmalilius


End file.
